Already gone
by FearlessZara
Summary: Mac left Stella to go to London,to raise his son the Peyton claims is his. Stella's pregnant with Mac's baby. Will Mac ever come back to be with Stella? Will he stay Peyton? Come back to raise the baby with Stella?
1. The Letter

Mac had been in _London,_ for about two months. He was going to tell _Peyton_, it was over. That was two months ago, he has been gone since. Everytime Stella calls, she gets his voice mail.

Stella grabbed the mail, walked up the steps, to apartment 18, and put her keys in the door unlocked it.

When she walked in she shut the door with her leg, and then put the keys down and what did you know **A LETTER FROM MAC! **

Stella quickly opened up the letter, as she was reading she wanted to cry

' **To:Stella**

These have been the best years of my life being with you ever since Claire died. But I realized the mistake I made of leaving Peyton. She had my son Dilan the summer we started being together. I knew I could not tell you on the phone so i wrote this letter. I won't be coming back to the Crime Lab for a very long time, I will be here in England with Peyton and my son. I'm sorry it had to end this way Stella, I will always love you, and you'll be in my heart. I know it's been about four years but I need to be in his life. I know you will understand cause you always wanted a baby of your own.

**Love,**

**Mac Taylor **'

Stella was so heart-broken someone broke up with her after four years in a letter. The man she was in love with, was finally gonna have that baby of his own...And so was she...It was forming right now, inside of her. But his or her daddy is in London with the woman who she officially hates . She is going to have a baby all by herself...Well with the help of the team of course. Peyton actually had his son. And Stella was going to as well.

Maybe he'll come back... Stella thought.

Stella sat up against a wall crying, her eye makeup was all going down her face she was so upset. Broken hearts never go away. It felt like there was a huge hole in her chest, That wouldn't ever heal. Or like being shot and never seeming to fully recover. In six months she will be giving birth to Mac's baby that she had always wanted, and loved.

"Stella?" Lindsay asked walking into the door.

"I'm over here!" Stella yelled.

Lindsay walked over to see Stella up on the wall with her makeup all messed up.

"Stella what's wrong?" Lindsay asked

Stella grabbed the letter on her lap and handed it to Lindsay. After reading the first to lines, Lindsay had a angry yet sad expression her face.

"He would never do this!" Lindsay yelled. She was so angry, she couldn't believe it.

"I thought the same" Stella cried.

"You know what you need to do?" Lindsay asked

"What's that?"

"Get your babies first ultrasound and send it to hem!" Lindsay said with a smirk.

"Lindsay" Stella started

"No," Lindsay yelled, slightly, "Don't you dare 'Lindsay' me, he wanted a baby with you he's gonna get one" Lindsay said very angrily.

"You have a point"

"Yeah I do and Jess would say the same thing to get hem back!" Lindsay yelled excitedly

----------------

First chapter ran out of ideas :(

3 Zara


	2. The Picture

Thanks for the **REVIEWS**!!!!! My twin is having a boy!!!

* * *

Stella was sitting in the OBGYN alone. Not like the other women who had their husband or boy friend. Well their was this one teenage girl who was pregnant. looked to be about the same number of months as Stella.

"Stella Bonasera" The Doctor called

Stella stood up, following the Doctor, and walked into the ultrasound room.

"Hello" The doctor said kindly, looking over the file.

Stella looked around the room to see all kinds of birthing things, Which scared the crap out of her.

"Oh hi!" Stella said.

"You ready to see your baby?" asked the Doctor again.

"Yes and can i get a picture?"

"Of course."

Stella lifted up her shirt., allowing the doctor to smear on the ultrasound gel, which temperature-wise, was very cool. Stella just breathed in and out, and a few seconds later, The heartbeat filled the room. You could even see the little heart on the screen

"Your baby seems to be doing very well" The doctor said, but Stella didn't hear him. She was focused only on the baby's heart beat, it was the only thing she could think of. She got her phone out and started to record the sound of it, So she could put it as her ringtone.

"You want the picture now?" asked the Doctor

"Yeah" Stella said finally hearing something other than the heartbeat.

After she got the picture she was gonna make a couple of copies send one to Mac and figure out what to do with the rest. The doctor returned a few moments later, and gave Stella the picture and a paper towel.

"Thank you." Stella said as she whipped the gel off her stomach.

"Come back in about six weeks" The doctor said

Stella grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. She was tired but she had to go meet Lindsay, Lucy, and Jess and go back to her apartment. Jess and Don had another fight about some random thing.

A little while later, all the girls where at Stella's apartment. Jess was going to be sleeping on the couch. cause Stella moved everything out of the guest bedroom. to make room for the baby.

"Wow! Stella you really cleared out the guest bedroom" Jess said as she looked around the room.

Stella went over to the copier and made many copies of the baby's picture.

"Put this in the envelope that says Mac" Stella said, Handing Jess the picture.

Stella sat on the computer and typed her letter. She wanted to make it very sad so he would want to come back. But she started to think one day he is gonna come back to New York and see how much he has missed of his daughter or son's life. Stella pulled the picture and wrote on the back 'Mac this IS OUR BABY' .

"Lindsay?" Stella asked

"Yes?" Lindsay asked

"Can you run this down the street to the mail box and I'll watch Lucy..." Stella said

"Of course!" Lindsay said as she ran out the door.

The room got quite, as Jess logged on to Myspace. She was IMing Don asking if they could just stop fighting because they are not even married.

A while later Lindsay went home with Lucy. Jess and Stella where watching 1408 and fell asleep.

Over in England it was about 8:00 am.

"Mac you got a letter from Stella would you like me to throw it away?" Peyton asked

"No give me it" Mac said as he ripped it open.

Mac was shocked to see this picture it had Stella's name he could tell it could not had been photo edited. When he flipped it over to the back, Mac was happy yet Sad. He always wanted a baby with Stella, But he's sad, because he's not there with her. He can't just leave his Son.

Mac just put the photo next to hem on the couch and continued to watch television with his son.

"_I'm not going back with her" _Mac kept saying over and over in his head. **"**_I'm not going back with her" _Mac said to himself. It was clear in his mind he didn't wanna go back

"Daddy?"

"Yes Dilan?" Mac asked.

"Can we go outside?"

"We can't it's raining outside Dilan" Mac said. He could not stand that puppy dog face that his son was making.

When Stella woke up, Jess was mumbling something about cookies. Stella just laughed, as she walked into the bathroom. Since her hair was a mess, Stella said to herself, _"I might as well just get in the shower"_ so Stella got in the shower.

Jess was still dreaming about cookies, She did not know why, She must have just been hungry. When the light came in and shined on Jess, She woke up. _"Stella's in the shower"_ Jess said to herself as she stretched. Jess slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee, coming out Stella said, "I see you found the coffee!" With a smirk.

"Yes, yes I did" Jess said

"I wonder what Mac thought of the picture..." Stella pondered, not realizing she had said it out aloud.

"I do too..." Jess said.

"I don't think that he wants to be with me." Stella said trying not to let her frown show.

"He does it's just Peyton getting into his head!" Jess yelled at no one in particular.

Jess hated Peyton since the day she had met her, she always tired to steal Don from her...well that is what she thought. she probably tired to but by the time she got a chance Jess and Don where already together.

"Stella I was thinking..." Jess started.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Where the baby is older maybe me, you, Don, and the baby can go to Flordia" Jess said.

"I always wanted to see you surf!" Stella laughed.

"You and Don both wanna see me surf" Jess laughed.

"Yeah we should all go."

"I have to practice surfing, plus Don wants to know how to surf." Jess said with a smirk, "I may be able to teach your baby how to surf too!" Jess laughed

The girls both sat down at the table, and kept talking, "She or he will be a surfing girl or boy" Stella smiled

"Mac will realize that he is missing out on one of the biggest things of his life" Jess said.

"How does he know that Peyton's son, is his son?"

"That's what i wanna know." Stella said.

"I would demand a DNA test when I saw them..." Jess laughed.

"I plan too." Stella laughed.

The girls where the best of friends but... The best of friends are gonna be late for work. They hurried up got dressed, did their makeup, And go into cars.

Jess sat her desk and Don was of course looking at her. While over at CSI: Stella was more hormonal than anyone.

"Stella the DNA didn't match" Adam said.

"Out of all the people that have to go searching for a killer, of course it would be me!" Stella started.

"It's always me....me...me..." Stella said angrily...

Adam slowly walked out of her office, and ran into Danny.

"Watch out she in a really pissy mood today" Adam smacked Danny and walked away.

Danny walked into Stella's office, "You seem to be in a very pissy mood" Danny said.

"Adam?"

"Yeah he warned me!" Danny said laughing.

---------------

Please **REVIEW !!!**

**3 Zara**


	3. The Flack's

The whole world was getting bigger, so was she

The lines where being crossed.

she dreamed about him,

thought about him,

only to finally realize

he was gone.

And then she

just cried

Stella was sad, and tired. Too tired to work... to get Mac out of her mind, but working was never going to do it. She thought of mac dreamed of him still thought of him every minute. Stella was sitting watching Law-and-order reruns. She was so tired, and her puffy stomach just poked out. Being pregnant sucked for her.

Stella had always dreamed about the family she wanted because she was in Foster care her whole life. Now her baby was gonna grow up with no father. She was bored, and even more, she was gonna need to be at work at six thirty tomorrow morning.

Stella went into her bedroom, and as she got into bed, she passed out right after she pulled the covers over her body.

In her dream she was finally happy, and smiling. Her and Mac finally happy, but Mac left in her dream she was upset just like she was in real life. Stella woke up crying, and since it was almost time for work, she got up got dressed brushed her teeth. She was tired but she knew she couldn't drink coffee.

She wanted it to work.

He wanted to know his son.

She wants a baby to raise with him.

He never knew about his four year old.

Now she's alone.

And the love story gone.

The baby is here.

And she's

alone.

In her dreams most were happy. In some she was sad, and in others she was heart broken. she wanted to see Mac, to see why he didn't want to come back. She assumed he does want to come home, but he also wants to stay with his son.

As Stella walked into work she got this fast heart beat like something was wrong. She could practically feel the babies heart beat too. Everyone's heads were down. "Adam was caught in a bomb and died on impact." As she heard Stella put her hands over her mouth. He was to young to die. She thought.

Lindsay, Danny, Don, and Jessica sat at the table, with their heads hung low. "Adam just went out into the field. He had no clue the doors where set to explode when you open them."

"Are we investigating this?" Stella questioned

"No" Jessica said laying her hand on Don;s thigh.

Stella personally thought that was a stupid question.

Over in London. Mac was looking at the picture. "_Maybe i should go back" _Mac thought. Mac looked at Dilan. _"Maybe i should not go back" _Mac thought. Peyton was looking at Dilan play with his blocks. Peyton did not want Mac to go back to Stella. She wanted hem to stay here and merry her.

"Mac dear?" Peyton asked,

"Yes?"

"Everything okay?" Peyton asked.

"Just thinking."

Mac was thinking about going back helping her with this child. But he did not wanna leave Dilan. He was not gonna miss out on his life, anymore than he already had.

Stella sat in the lab. rubbing her stomach she felt sick to her stomach. She was eating chips from the vending machine upstairs. She could hardly believe it, in five months she was going to be a mother. All by herself unless mac comes back, which she doubted would happen.

Stella fell asleep on her desk from doing all the paperwork in the world. Don and Jess went home to their daughter and Son, who Lindsay and Danny had been watching, along with their kids, Lucy and Jacob.

Jessica and Don walked into Stella's office with two five month old twins Danielle, and Don the III. Stella was totally asleep.

"Stella wake up." Jessica whispered, tapping Stella.

"What?" Stella asked picking her head up,

"Morning?" Don asked.

"yeah, I guess." Stella said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You wanna hold them?" Don asked

"Of course." Stella said

Jessica handed Danielle to Stella. but when Don came over with Don the III she swapped babies.

"He is so big!" Stella said as she looked at him.

"Since we are not working you are free to come over and look at the baby stuff in their room to get some ideas..." Jess said

Later at Jess and Don's house. Don ran into the house hopped over the couch and put Call of duty: Modern warfare 2 in the XBOX. Jessica saw him play it twenty four hours a day when they where home from work.

"Does he always play that?" Stella asked Jess

"Yeah." Jessica said plainly.

When Danielle and Don the III started crying, Jess hurried up and got them out of their car seats. They were only five months but knew how to crawl.

"Wow you design this?" Stella asked

"Yep...Hold on a moment..." Jess ran out.

"DON ARE YOU EVER GOING TO GET OFF THE MODERN WARFARE?!" She screamed

Don jumped up out of his seat.

"Yeah like now." Don said ducking so she can't hit hem

"Damn wife ruins my damn game time" Don whispered

"What did you say?" Jess asked turning around with raised eyebrows

"Nothing dear."

He was always there when she needed him.

Now he's always gonna be gone.

is it time to move on?

or not?

does his life mean more to her?

or does her life mean more to him?

does love go against darkness?

or does darkness go against love?

It was the day of Adam's funeral. He was killed by James forknock. He said "It was meant for my ex-girlfriend not him." But of course the wrong person opened the door and died. Everyone was in black. Mac was not there. Someone must have told him...

"would you like to say something?"

"Of course" Stella said, standing up. As she walked up to the front and stodd where she was gestured to, she said "Everyday as CSI's we find the evidence to put the person who did it away. Some of us had no clue what it was like to the people that just lost a person they loved. Now we all know the feeling of what it's like to lose a loved one. A co-worker, a friend, a Uncle, and a son. Now we can all look at those people and truly say I'm sorry." Stella said.

They Later buried Adam next to his grandfather. Stella rode in the car with Jess and Don, and their kids.

"Poor Adam." Jess said

"Yeah."

"He saw his life just go by him in a blink of an eye" Jess said as she looked back at Stella

"Stella?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna stay at our place?" Jess asked

"Sure."

When you have known one person your whole life,

you never thought they would break your heart.

They always said I love you forever, but

forever does not always work.

you get broken into two.

crying to sleep

knowing

what

he

did.

"You can sleep in the guest bed room" Jess said.

Stella went into the guest room and went to bed.

Don snuck out of the bedroom and got on modern warfare 2.

Stella started to laugh because she knew that Jess was going to come out of the bed room and kick him.

"GO TO BED DON!!!" Stella yelled.

Don ran back into the bed room and lied down, only to be disturbed by the smack Jess gave him.

"I told you no game..." Jess said.

"I'm sorry." Don said as he fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long ! I was busy


	4. The Sex

Stella was finally five months. Her doctors appointment was today, but she was tired because her baby was kicking the crap out of her. Stella stepped out of the shower and walked into her bedroom to get dressed.

Stella thought her baby was going to have Mac's eyes, Mac's nose, and Mac's face. Stella grabbed her car keys and walked out to the car.

Jess and Don where just walking up to their house for a long day of work. Before going into the house, Jess took the kids next door to the sitters house.

Don was drinking coffee, after Jess got home she hopped in the shower, and then got dressed.

Stella was at the doctors office "Stella Bonasera?" the doctor asked.

Stella stood up and went into the ultrasound room, after she lied down, and the Doctor put the ultrasound gel on her stomach. It was strangely cold to her, and uncomfortable.

"You're five months today." the doctor said, "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

Stella smiled, she was finally going to find out what her baby is.

"Of course." Stella said as happy tears rolled down her face.

The doctor moved the ultrasound wand around to reveal the gender of the baby. The doctor zoomed in to show Stella, "It's a girl!" The doctor smiled "Congratulations!"

Stella smiled and took a picture with her phone. She started to cry the tears where screwing up her make up as she smiled.

"Would you like a picture?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" Stella said as the smile on her face grew even bigger.

Stella called Jess, "Hello?"

"Jess, Your never gonna guess what the baby is!" Stella squealed

"What is it?" Jess asked as she sat back at her desk.

"It's a girl."

"YES!" Jess yelled

"Well I have to go doctors here."

Stella hung up the phone, the doctor handed her the picture.

"Your next appointment is in six weeks." The doctor said.

Stella wiped the gel off her stomach, and grabbed her stuff and walked to the car. Even though today was a happy day for Stella it was also the saddest day for everyone in the lab, Today was Adam's funeral.

Stella was all in black, and Jess and Don meet up with Stella. They all went into the funeral home. Don and Jess brought the kids, and then sat with Stella.

"Mac should have been here." Stella whispered to Jess

"Well he's not." Jess whispered back.

In London, Mac pulled out that ultrasound picture. Well that was months ago the baby is probably bigger Mac thought. Mac wanted to go see Stella, hug her, see his child, but he has to tell Peyton he needs to get his stuff out of the lab.

Stella was getting bigger and bigger each day. She wanted to see Mac so bad, wanted to show hem his daughter, now she is putting together a crib and all the directions are in Greek. Being pregnant was not helping her at all, with the depression from Mac leaving her and the Stress from work.

Stella had set up the Panda crib, hung up the pooh bear stuff, put up all the pink clothes she bought. Stella was not having a baby shower until she was born. She got most of the stuff that the baby needed from Jess. She got most of Danielle's old clothes.

Stella laid down on her bed and rubbed her big round stomach. She couldn't run anymore, her doctor said that it could be dangerous for her baby. she could fall down and the baby could get hurt.

Stella got up, went into the kitchen, and made herself a milkshake. She started organizing her ultrasound picture. By the oldest photos to the newest. Stella was getting bored, so she put in the music that Jess gave her. Jess also taught her some workout to stay in shape while pregnant.

The baby was kicking, which sparked Stella's thinking. Stella was trying to think of a name for her daughter...Well Mac's daughter too. He might want to name her. But she knew that was never gonna happen. He was with Peyton and their son.

Mac convinced Peyton to move to New york so he could work for a while, He was going to work for a while then move back to London. The only reason why he did that was so he could see Stella. He was more in love with her than anything but Peyton had his son first.

Mac wanted to surprise Stella, Give her a hug, and see his baby with her. He didn't know the gender of the baby, All he could see was Stella pregnant with her first child

When Stella arrived at the lab, Danny caught up with her, "We got a case!" Danny said.

"What is it?"

"A high school kid got about 12 girls pregnant and all the girls found out and killed him, well one did." Danny said.

"Are the girls here?"

"Yep." Danny said.

"Well I can't go out into the field because I'm five months pregnant!" Stella laughed.

"Well I'm gonna process the scene."

Stella walked into the interrogation and there was exactly twelve pregnant girls. Stella turned right back around and told Don and Jess to talk to them, She had to go to the lab to check up on some stuff...


	5. The name

Thanks everyone for the reviews you all put for me!! I've been trying to get alot of stuff done,and this story might have a sequel after Stella has the baby.I don't know. I think I might have start the sequel a couple of months after her daughter is born

* * *

Stella was struggling to get the baby room ready,and she still had to decide on a had narrowed it down to four,Cleopatra,Hallie,Alyssa,and Aphrodite.

"Jess?," Stella asked.

"What?,"

"Which name do you like better?," Stella asked with a smile.

"I like Hallie and Cleopatra," Jess smiled.

Stella rubbed her hand over her stomach. She was like a half wayto being the shape of a balloon, but not yet ready to pop. She was always tired, but yhe fact that her maternity leave would start in two months put her slightly at ease.

Stella turned to the door she heard Lindsay walk in.

Lindsay brought in a present for Stella.

"Hey," Stella smiled.

"This is for you!," Lindsay said and handed Stella the present.

Stella pulled out the gift. It was a beautiful Tigger and Pooh outfit. It reminded her of Mac. Mac used to love Pooh, he always said he wanted his son or daughter to have a Pooh bear themed room. Everythought Stella had always brought her back to Mac.

Mac was never gonna know about their daughter. Stella decided that she would say that she have th ebaby up for adoption in order to hide her from only people who would know would be the people who Stella knew could keep a secret.

Stella knew that Mac's name would have to be on the birth certificate,but she was going to try her very best to keep it from him,If she could. Stella knew it would be difficult since Mac knew that she was pregnant. Stella had a lot of time saved up so she could take some time off with the baby for as long as she wanted.

It was already hard enough to cover her stomach from the people at the lab. The only people who where there to support her were Don, Jessica, Lindsay,and Danny. Jess knew what Stella was going through, because Don was depressed when Jess was pregnant with the twins.

Stella wanted to have the baby right away,but she still had at least three months to go. And Mac was not there to help her at all. Stella was tired all the time. Stella had heard about Mac moving to New York with his son and Peyton,but Stella didn't care too much anymore.

She was giving up on Mac,he would never be around to help. Stella always knew since Peyton left that Mac was still in love with her. Now that he had a son and yet a daughter on the way he wouldn't even care.

Stella would have to deal with what every single mother has to deal with. She decided to completely hide her from him. The doctor had said that she could have at least three people in the delivery room with her,and this gave her some comfort if any.

Jess came over and sat next to Stella. She started to rub her belly.

"Hey lil' mama," Jess said,smiling.

"Hey," Stella shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked,rubbing her belly.

"The babies not gonna have a dad!",Stella started to cry.

Stella rested her head on Jess's shoulder.

"Just because someone doesn't have a father does not mean that their life is going to be have friends that care about you, just because you're not married and your pregnant,that's no reason to give can be the best mother in the world in my opinion,She will be a mama's possibly an aunt Jess's girl" Jess smiled.

"You have a name yet?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Stella ,smiled widel.

"What is it?"

"Hallie Jessica Jamie Bonasera," Stella said.

"Let's talk about the baby shower!," Lindsay said coming in with coffee and Chinese food.

"Took you long enough!," Stella yelled happily.

"The line was long and you just had to have Chinese food!,"

"The baby shower should be next month.," Jess said, with Chinese noodles hanging from her mouth.

"Why?," Stella questioned.

"I think it would be a lot easier to do two months before she is born." Jess replied, struggling with her chop sticks.

Stella started to laugh. Lindsay saw her opportunity and pulled out her camera to take pictures of them acting like idiots.

A couple of hours later Lindsay left to pick up Lucy and Jess got the twins. Danielle and Donny. Jess and Don's twins always got into stuff like Don used to. Danielle was the quite one, She knew that Stella was pregnant and she would put her hand on her belly.

When the baby would kick she would laugh.

"Aren't you so excited to have your baby?"Jess questioned.

"Yeah,and i'm lucky,I'll only have one, you had twins!" Stella laughed.

"Yeah,no big,just TWICE the amount of pushing" Jess said.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah,I didn't take any drugs. They did'nt know how little Donny was gonna take the medicine because he had a medical problem, so I didn't take any chances with drugs."

"Do you mind if I take a nap, then we can go shopping or something like that?" Stella asked.

"Go ahead, I know how you feel," Jess said, as she played with Donny.

Stella went into the bedroom and lay down. She was tired, the baby kicked from being tired all the time, she was also always doctor said that even if you're not hungry it's a good idea to try to eat. Luckily for Stella,she was,always after placing her head on the pillow,Stella fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry it was a small chapter. I have been tired since my sister is gonna have her son early. Next is the Baby shower...


	6. The birth Reupload

I had to write this chapter like one thousand times so..... Yeah. This chapter is very sad. About what happens to Stella? Just read---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess and Lindsay just finished putting up the last baby shower decorations for the next day. Stella was due in just five weeks and she was always tired,but mostly hungry.

Stella was feeling sharp pains, so she sat down. They felt just like her regular period cramps,however this time it was about ten times worse.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay questioned, noticing Stella's discomfort.

"I...don't know" Stella replied, holding her stomach.

"What does it feel like?" Jess questioned?

"Like...my period cramps...just ten times....worse" Stella rubbed her belly again.

Jess went into the baby's room,she grabbed the diaper bag ,car seat and got Stella off the couch.

"Where are we going?" Stella asked.

"Stella, I'm neither a doctor nor do I play one, but you're in labor." Jess said.

"No....she will have health problems!" Stella cried

Jess and Lindsay got Stella to the doctors hooked her to several machines to ensure that both Stella and the bay would be alright.

Don and Danny had all three of the kids and they were on their way up in the ,Peyton walked in with Dilan. She did not know that Danny and Don had kids,let alone that Don had twins.

"You guys have kids?" Peyton asked.

"Yep."They replied in unison.

"Who are their mom's?" Peyton questioned.**  
**

"Well, Lucy's mom is Lindsay," Danny said fixing her hair.

"Jessica." Don said shortly as he put the diaper bags in the back of the stroller.

Stella needed quiet to have this baby. She was in more pain than anyone in the room right Stella could not top Jessica Flack, she gave birth to twins and her family did'nt believe in pain medication.

Mac was at his new apartment,unpacking all of his stuff. He promised Peyton that he would finish Dilan's room before she got back with him. He loved Spiderman, that was Dilan's favorite.  
The doctor opened up the door, with a clip board in his hands.

"Miss. Bonasera?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" Stella asked, as she cried.

"I know this is a very stressful time but your daughter's heart rate is dropping, so we are going to give you some pitocin." The doctor said

The nurse walked in with the pitocin and Stella had to get another IV in her arm. She was already getting tired of this, and had only been in labor for two days. She just wondered when it all was going to end.

She was in the most pain she had never experienced, it was hurting her so much. After the pitocin finally kicked in, her labor started to speed up. She had only been in the hospital for two hours and she was dilated four centimeters.

Stella screamed,kicked, and felt like jumping around it hurt so much. She had to be at least seven centimeters to get a little bit of medication,but she couldn't get a lot because of Hallie's heart rate.

Mac and Peyton where pretty happy, but Mac knew that Stella was pregnant and it was bugging the hell out of him. He knew that she possibly had already had the baby. He went by her apartment multiple times,but there was no answer. He called her too, but he still received no answer.  
Stella was stressed out enough,she had Mac calling since she got into the hospital.

A few hours later, Stella was starting to dilate faster, the pain was getting worse and she felt like shewas going to scream.  
The doctor came in every once in a while to check on her heart rate, which went up then erratic heart rate caused Stella to be terrified of her daughter dying. As her heart rate went down the contractions went up.

Mac knew that Stella was not at work. Not at home not answering the phone. Where could she be? He didn't know where she was or what was going on.

After about thirteen hours of labor, Stella realized she had been pushing for about seven hours. She was in so much pain and she knew that the baby needed to come out

"Push.....push," the doctor said methodically.

Stella was pushing as hard as she could. It was so painful, she couldn't help her screaming. Jess and Lindsay smiled as the baby's head finally crowned.

"Stel, you can see her head!" Jess smiled.

"One.....two.....three.....push!" the doctor instructed.

Stella started to push as hard as she could, as the shoulders where the hardest part of it all. She was so tired of all the pushing,and she just wanted Mac to be by her side.

"One more push Stella and she will be out., I want you to give me your biggest push." the doctor said.  
Stella gave her biggest push and finally Hallie started to cry. They showed her to Stella and she started to cry, she was so happy. Hallie didn't have anything wrong with her at all,she was so beautiful, and had tan skin just like Stella.

The doctors where so worried about her. Hallie was really small only weighing in at six pounds six ounces. She looked just like Stella, with small tufts of brown hair,but she had Mac's eyes.  
They washed Hallie off and handed her to Stella. They had fixed Stella all up. Don, Danny and, the kids all walked in. Stella was holding Hallie, and she couldn't shake the fact that Hallie looked just like her, in every way.

'If Mac were here, he would be so happy he finally had a daughter. He wanted to have one with Stella and maybe later get married. 'Stella thought to herself sadly. If Peyton said she saw Danny and Don at the hospital maybe Stella might be there.  
Mac thought he would try his luck and he drove to the hospital. If Stella was in the hospital she could have had the baby and didn' she not want Mac to know?

"I can't even fathom that something this beautiful came out of me," Stella said,rubbing Hallie's cheek.  
Mac walked up to the secretary.

"Is Stella Bonasera checked in?" Mac asked.

"May I ask who you are?" She asked.

"Her husband," Mac lied swiftly.

"She is in the birthing suite two zero one" She said

Mac went up and found room two zero one. He knocked first and then entered. Seeing hem everyone else slowly exited the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mac asked.

"You and Peyton had Dilan, I didn't want to put Hallie on your shoulders too!" Stella cried.

"I would have dropped everything for you,and you know that!"Mac looked at her.

He loved Stella more than Peyton and he was going to stay with her as long as he could. He could go over to her apartment to help her out. Peyton and Mac were not really even dating, it

was just for Dilan. Also, he had his doubts that Dilan was even his.

Mac got up to leave. He kissed her head and then Hallie's in turn.

Stella grabbed his hand,and he looked behind him.

"Don't leave," Stella begged.

"I'm not going anywhere," Mac kissed the top of her head.

Stella handed Hallie to Mac. He was going to be a good father but might not be around for long. So Stella knew she was still going to have to raise Hallie on her own.

"What's her name?" Mac asked.

"Hallie Neveah Bonasera-Taylor," Stella answered with a smile.

"Are you going to help me out with her or what?" Stella asked.

"Of course, she's OUR daughter," Mac laughed.

"Peyton's not going to be happy that you're going to stay here," Stella stated.

"Stay where?" Mac asked.

"Here in the hospital with me" Stella smacked him.

"I'm just kidding," Mac laughed.

He looked down at his daughter. She looked just like Stella. The due date on the card was a lot later than the current date.

"Was she early?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, five weeks," Stella smiled.

Hallie wrapped her hand around Mac's finge_r. He smiled and, he knew that this was the real moment that he became a couldn't do that with Dilan.  
_

_In Stella's heart she knew that she was going to have to raise Hallie on her own,possibly with a little bit of Mac's help. Jess was going to go and get Dilan's DNA and test it against Mac's to make sure he was really his.  
_

_Later, the whole team was there, and Stella already knew who was going to be god mother and god father._

_  
"After a really long thought I choose Don and Jess to be Hallie's god parents," Stella smiled._

_  
Jess smiled a watery smile as,Stella handed Hallie to Don.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry...Short chapter promise next one will be longer. So what do you guys think is going to happen when Mac's back?And what about the DNA test?  
_


	7. The Test

_What happens with Mac & Stella? Will he leave Peyton? Or will he go with Stella and new baby Hallie? If you read you will find out soon..._

* * *

In Mac's eyes, Hallie was the most beautiful baby, that he had ever seen. She had Stella's beautiful eyes, her curly hair.

Mac was calling Peyton, it was really going to be hard to explain this.

"Where are you?," Peyton asked.

"The hospital with Stella," Mac said.

"What the hell are you doing there?," Peyton yelled.

"Listen Peyton, Stella was pregnant with my daughter and now she is here," Mac tired to explain.

Peyton was so angry, she hung up the phone. Mac put his phone down and sat next to Stella.

"She looks like you," Mac kissed Stella's head.

Stella smiled and rubbed her cheek. She would be getting out of the hospital in two more days. Hallie was so small; she was all wrapped up in a pink blanket.

After a while Peyton knocked on Stella's door, she slowly entered to see Stella, Mac and new baby Hallie. Peyton had a surprised look on her face.

"I wanted to explain, but...," Mac started.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Mac?!," Peyton yelled.

Mac didn't know what to say. He was confused, wanted to be with Stella. But at the same he wanted to be with Dilan.

"You should get a DNA test," Stella blurted out loud.

"What?!?," Peyton gave Stella a dirty look.

"How do you offcially know that Dilan is Mac's son?," Stella questioned.

"You have got to be kidding me," Peyton whipped her head back to Mac.

"But you don't officially know," Stella said as she bounced Hallie.

"How do you know that Hallie is Mac's daughter?" Peyton asked.

"Because Mac has the same toes as Hallie," Stella said unwrapping her.

"You still don't know," Peyton argued.

"Well six weeks after we had sex, I found out I was pregnant," Stella yelled.

Peyton puffed out air. She was so pissed off.

A couple of hours later, the new DNA girl came in and took Mac and Dilan's DNA. ,She then took Mac and Hallie's. She said it was going to be about an hour or so...

"Hallie looks just like you Stella," Jess said bouncing her.

"Hallie are you gonna open your eyes for aunt Jess?," Stella questioned.

"I don't think she is," Mac laughed.

"She's got your eyes," Don said.

"She mostly takes after Stel," Jess laughed.

"Yeah, no wonder, she was living in there for almost nine months," Stella laughed.

Peyton sat in the back of the room waiting for the DNA test. The new DNA girl walked in with the test results and .Peyton and Mac stood up.

"So?," Mac asked.

"Mr. Taylor he's not your son," She said.

Mac hugged Stella. She smiled and Hallie sounded like she laughed.

Peyton was getting very angry. She wanted Mac to be with her and not Stella.

Peyton felt like she was watching a accident in slow motion but,she was really watching the truth.

"Congrats Stella," Peyton sarcasticly said.

"So where are you going to stay?," Jess asked.

"Maybe Stella's," Mac said.

"I can use the help when I get home with her," Stella smiled.

"Stella I'll be back, I have to get my boxes at the apartment," Mac kissed Stella on the head.

Mac walked out the door. He had to go get his stuff from the apartment. He walked into the apartment.

"Mac!," Peyton yelled.

"Yes?," Mac asked.

"What are you doing? Are you going to believe the DNA test? He loves you!," Peyton said.

"I want to be with Stella forever and always," Mac said.

"You need to pick me or Stella," Peyton said.

* * *

I'm sorry it's really short. But one thing I am doing is keeping you waiting hahah  
-Zara_  
_


	8. The Sequel

The sequel to Already gone. See what happens in Stella,Mac and little Hallie's life. Who did he choose?

.net/s/5845440/1/Hallie


End file.
